


The Art of Lovemaking

by ceryses



Series: Dimitri & Byleth: Love beyond Time [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has emotions, Completely shameless smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Shy but bold Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceryses/pseuds/ceryses
Summary: Many at Garreg Mach would say that Byleth had no feelings - that she hid them all too well or simply didn't feel them at all. Dimitri knew better - he adored the expressions that she reserved only for him and he knew all too well how to draw them out.A requested sequel to my initial FE3H story, Butterfly Kisses. This is completely unadulterated smut, so read at your own peril!





	The Art of Lovemaking

Joyful, remorseful, mournful, adoring - students and the like of Garreg Mach had since long whispered that Archbishop Byleth never displayed any emotion of sorts, no matter the occasion. There only existed legendary rumours, such as Byleth’s jaw dropping in shock when Dedue had somehow coaxed a large group of pegasi through the grounds as part of his wooing Mercedes, or when Felix ‘accidentally’ set ablaze his own ‘surprise’ birthday cake that his former class had been so diligently preparing for him - that one had apparently resulted in a _laugh_ from the stony-faced leader. 

Dimitri knew the real truth, though. Byleth was _plenty_ expressive - only for him, though, which was something he revelled in. For instance, she was smiling so sweetly up at him right now from the soft confines of their bed, waiting for him to make a move (he felt as though his heart could burst). Lying on top of her, though supporting his own weight so that he wouldn’t create undue discomfort, he pressed a firm kiss to her lips - one that she promptly reciprocated. He felt her tongue flick almost impatiently across his bottom lip, demanding to be recognised; he let her in. _So soft_. It always amazed him how pliant and willing she was in his arms, considering how much of a terrifying, natural force she was on the battlefield. With that said, their lovemaking often depended on her mood - Byleth was not one to receive all the time. His heart fluttered at that moment; his teal-haired lover flipped him onto his back with an ease that he did not know how, grinding her heated core on his strained pants. Her sweet smile changed slightly, into something almost predatory. He shivered as she licked slowly across the side of his right ear, breathing warmly into it ever so quietly: ‘I will make you mine.’

He acquiesced immediately as his lover, his wife, slid off his shirt with practiced fingers and then slid their way slowly down his chest. Byleth did not permit him to move an inch as he attempted to reciprocate; he allowed his arms to be pinned as she slowly kissed and licked her way down his torso, rubbing her ample breasts against him and making low moans of content as she finally nuzzled her mouth against the outside of his pants. He was fully erect and alert as her beautiful eyes finally made contact with his own again, her hand rubbing slowly against his cock. _Not enough_. He wanted more. By the glint in her gaze, he knew that she knew, too, which is why she smirked and almost purred at him: ‘What do you want me to do, love?’

Dimitri swallowed thickly. ‘My beloved, I think you know…’ He couldn’t help the way his hips bucked ever so slightly at the way she was stroking, fondling, _toying_ with the outside of his pants.

‘That’s not what I’ve taught you to say, now is it?’ Byleth laughed quietly, moving her lips back down to where he _needed_ her. Her hot breath fanned against his body; Dimitri saw stars as her nimble fingers and kisses began to massage his upper thighs. What a wicked woman - though he’d never trade her for anything else.

‘Byleth, please…’ 

‘Maybe I haven’t been a good enough professor to you,’ she sighed impishly, ‘maybe you need _retraining_.’

He closed his eyes at her teasing, exhaling slowly. He still felt embarrassed while saying it - heavens knew, he’d had a non-existent sex life before meeting his wife - but it always left him feeling empowered in his powerlessness, too. ‘Please - please, fuck me, Byleth…’

She nodded with a hum of approval, bringing her teeth to the hem of his pants and finally releasing his cock, which already glistened with precum, using a single tug of her hands. ‘Your wish has been heard, my love...’

And the she took him in her mouth.

Dimitri couldn’t help but let out a low whimper - her mouth was so warm - and her tongue was clearly a blessing from above. She licked along his length experimentally and zigzagged upwards, before her lips massaged his head and enveloped his entire, now-weeping cock. He clenched the bedsheets before she demanded that he take her hair, and then he was weaving his own fingers through her teal, silken locks as she bobbed up and down. Her hands played with his balls as he felt her throat constrict and relax as she demanded more and _more_ of him; gods, just how far could she take him in? He cracked his eye open and committed the sight to memory: Byleth looked so pleased, slightly watery-eyed and all too in command of his cock, of his body, of his soul. She allowed him to begin pushing her head down some, at the timing he needed, as his very being bucked for release. Now wasn’t the time for embarrassment - he so greatly desired her. ‘More,’ he moaned softly, ‘please, fuck me more, I’m close…’ He could feel his cock pulsating with need as he fought the urge to mouthfuck her until he was spent. 

It was no use, though. Byleth always had and always would _know_. 

She paused for a moment, eyes widening at the delicious sight of her husband glistening with sweat, breathing heavily with hunger for her, his lower lip bitten in the useless attempt to stay quiet. ‘Dimitri, do you want to…’ 

It was a dark need, one that Dimitri himself recognised as ever-present but did his best to suppress - he so often imagined forcefully dominating her mouth with his cock while alone, but he could not bring himself to do it in reality to his wife. Byleth knew about it, of course - they’d had plenty of time to discuss their deepest desires together - but even so, he could not. Would not. It would be far too vulgar; he shouldn’t desecrate his dearest like that - or so he wanted to think.

‘I told you, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to,’ Byleth reminded him, all too timely, ‘in fact, love, I’d _welcome_ it.’ She took him deep into her throat and moaned with satisfaction, as though to prove her point.

His vision was getting hazy with lust; he’d stopped himself so long. Denial was moulded into his very veins - it was just part of his history now, and he wondered how long he could keep this up for. With an electric gasp, he mumbled all too softly, ‘I don’t want to hurt you…’ 

Determination glistened in her own heady gaze. ‘You won’t. Now please, Dimitri, _do it_.’

‘Promise you’ll stop me if this is too much for you…’ Dimitri relented, finally giving in to his own primal need to utterly consume her. With an assenting squeeze from Byleth, who was swirling her tongue around his length, he gripped her head tightly and began fucking her mouth at the lightning pace he was desperate for (oh god, it felt _incredible_). To his wife’s great credit, she was tolerating it excellently; he felt all the more empowered by her teary eyes and hurried gasps for air as he drove himself to delirium. He could not help but moan with an animalistic drive as he finally broke the brink and spilled himself inside her mouth, Byleth accepting every drop as he slowed and stopped. She released his cock with a popping sound, eyes shining and cum dribbling so slightly out of her pink lips (she frowned, scooping it up with a finger and guiding it towards her clit and core, which she rubbed with pleasure). Dimitri could not miss the wet sound her finger made as she did so, barely off his own high but all-too desiring to fulfill his wife’s needs. ‘My love, let me take care of that for you…’ 

Byleth smiled gently as she allowed him to flip her onto her back, undressing her fully, legs spread in a deliciously inviting way. Then came the words that invited him with more desire: ‘Please taste me too, Dimitri…’ 

She was just so kissable - he had to taste her lips first. Dimitri revered her honey lip balm, her warm breath and perhaps something that might’ve been himself from minutes before - she groaned into his mouth approvingly as his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts before shadowing down her belly and circling her clit, which forced a quiet gasp of pleasure. Quiet, quiet, always so quiet… Dimitri knew it was so that they would not even risk disturbing anyone nearby, but he couldn’t help but wish she would be _louder_ sometimes. He voiced as much as his mouth finally descended to her core, kissing and suckling as though it were a prayer. ‘Louder… Byleth, my love…’

‘Dimitri - ah, r-right there, it’s…’ Byleth’s eyes widened with pleasure as her husband fondled her in a way that begged for insanity. ‘...Ah, more, _more, please…_’

He could sense her underlying need for quicker release as she began to frantically dig her nails into his shoulders (the resulting sting would always be a happy reminder to him) and he delivered, sinking inside at first a single finger and then two, three. Gods, she was soaked through and through (how could he have been so lucky to have someone like her?) and moaning piteously his name over and over, like a mantra: ‘Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri…’ He licked his other hand and rubbed her clit just the way she’d taught him, committing to memory the way her eyes rolled back into her head and her hips bucked into his fingers. Byleth finally let out a louder cry of pleasure as she clenched and released over and over on him; Dimitri could not pass on his desire to taste her soon after: she was _delicious_. Breathing heavily, Byleth finally managed a wider smile at her lover, who was very visibly hard again. 

‘It would seem that I need to take care of you again, my love?’

Dimitri shook his head, shifting up to kiss and nip at the side of her neck tenderly. ‘You needn’t, because I desire nothing more than to fuck you through and through this time.’

‘Then… if you wouldn’t mind…’ Byleth trailed off, looking slightly nervous, ‘I have a request for you.’

‘Anything, my beloved.’

‘I… I know we haven’t done this before, but this time… I want you to cum inside me.’ She was blushing, pink heat spilling onto her cheeks - she was so lovely, Dimitri thought, almost pained. ‘Remember how we discussed bearing a child a few weeks ago…? I, um, I want…’ 

He felt a familiar prickle in his eyes, the beginnings of a few tears emerging. ‘I would love nothing more, love, to raise a child with you. And I love the idea even more,’ he kissed her lips adoringly, ‘with the courage you show everyday to make this world - my world - a beautiful place.’

Byleth kissed him back imploringly, porcelain arms wrapping around his back. ‘Then… it’s okay?’

Dimitri couldn’t help but let out a dark laugh, amused. ‘Darling, asking me to cum inside you is not a difficult request to fulfill. In fact…’ He relished the way she gasped approvingly as he pushed his length inside her to the very hilt, ‘you could say it’s _my_ pleasure.’

She clung to him tightly as he began to move inside her, enjoying her tightness and ever-heated core. Their lips made brief contact again as Byleth pulled away to moan louder and louder and _louder_. He lifted her bottom so he could fuck the spot that drove her wild (the soreness of his body tomorrow would surely serve as the perfect reminder that his wife was an incredible lover) and felt her pulsate uncontrollably not long after - she never could hold herself for too long after making her cum once before. Her breaths grew ragged, making a high-pitched, keening sound as Dimitri ignored her relentless wave of orgasms in pursuit of his own impending release (secretly, he rather hoped that others would hear her - for she was in entirety _his_.)

‘Oh god, D-Dimitri, fuck me more…’ Byleth was pleading now, kissing any part of her perfect man that she could reach. ‘You’re amazing…’ 

‘Never as amazing as you,’ he panted, thrusting with all his strength until he finally reached his peak, spilling his seed deep inside of her as he collapsed on top of her. The sensation was better than releasing inside of a hand or a mouth; he could feel her body enveloping and indeed accepting every last bit of himself, sucking it in as though it understood their very intentions for the act. They lay like that for some unknown time - it felt like a small eternity - before Dimitri felt himself begin to sink out of her and pulled out properly with a sigh. ‘If only I could stay with you like that forever, Byleth, my love.’

She smiled radiantly, positioning herself on her side so that her head was comfortably nestled on his chest, slinging a leg over one of his own. ‘I agree, but this feels almost just as good.’

Dimitri closed his eyes slowly and stroked her hair, appreciating her slow breaths on his skin and how she traced feather-light circles on his stomach. ‘Byleth… know that I love you always.’

‘And I love you always,’ she responded slowly in return, sounding already sleepy, ‘and whatever comes after always, as well.’ 

He smiled to himself as she dozed off in his arms with yet another adorably comfortable expression on her face. No matter what others at Garreg Mach and beyond might say about her, Dimitri knew that Byleth was in fact one of the most honest people with her emotions that he would ever meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never published smut before so please go easy on me... that was fun to write though, I love this pair! Gotta laugh at how this is double the length of my original story. 
> 
> Many thanks to chawanmushi who requested this fic (:


End file.
